The Antic Menace
The Antic Menace is a Downfall parody series by DictatorAntics. The plot is about a final war between the Masters of Antics and Hitler. On 30 November, DictatorAntics uploaded a trailer for his series, and on 10 December episode 1 was released. The last episode will most likely be released at the end of March. DictatorAntics claimed that this is his biggest project yet. He was inspired to make his own series by TheSilverUniverse's Llama Priest series. The series exploits scenes from The Sinking of Laconia which have never been used in parodies before (and thus made DictatorAntics the pioneer). DictatorAntics personally sees his series as very innovative because for the series he is using footage from 9 different movies. Synopsis The series starts with Hitler chasing Fegelein after committing an antic on him. Only an image of the Führerbunker is shown while you hear Hitler chasing Fegelein in a Tom & Jerry-like style. After Fegelein broke Burgdorf's vodka bottle, Burgdorf tries to shoot Fegelein and almost succeeds, but Fegelein manages to escape the bunker by stealing Günsche's beetle. Later Fegelein is seen with Himmler where Himmler suggests to declare war on Hitler. At first, Fegelein is skeptical about Himmler's idea, but Himmler explains to him that with Hitler death, there is nothing that can stop antics. After Fegelein agreed to Himmler's idea, Himmler made the declaration to Hitler and is later seen with Fegelein in the garage. There Himmler announces that he is going on vacation to Barcelona and that Fegelein will lead the war from the new Fegel-HQ. In the following scene Fegelein is seen in the new headquarters where one of his apprentices, Walter welcomes Fegelein and raises his glass for him. The episode ends with Fegelein giving an award to Werner Hartenstein and names him an antic master. The second episode starts with Keitel informing Hitler that the Antic Alliance took control of the Atlantic Ocean on which Hitler replies that he has a plan to stop "this madness" as he called the war, by promoting some generals to admirals with Jodl as the leading commander to which Jodl objected because he found himself a bad admiral on which Hitler replied that Jodl has to get some self-confidence. After the Hitler Plans Scene Captain Willenbrock is seen with Lt. Werner who are getting informed that they have to help Hartenstein to kill Jodl. After that a scene is seen in which also Hartenstein sets sail to look for Jodl. Later in the episode, Waldemar spots the boat of Jodl and the naval battle starts. Jodl is now very confident that they will kill the antic masters because his ship is much bigger and better equipped with canons. Then the ship of Werner comes out of the sea to rescue Hartenstein and the other antic masters on the ship. Jodl, completely shocked by this does not give orders to Goebbels and Krebs who are also on the ship. Therefore the ship of Jodl does not shoot and gets completely destroyed by the ships of the antic masters which results in the death of Jodl. Goebbels, Krebs and Burgdorf who abandoned the ship managed to survive. Then a reference to Davy Jones is shown where Hitler is seen playing on an organ with his beard. He then gets interrupted by Günsche who informs him of Jodl's death and then Hitler decides to kill the antic masters himself. He then summons the kraken who is right after the summoning seen devouring the antic masters. Werner is not seen in that clip and what happened to him is unkown. The episode ends with Tukhachevsky jumping off the ship and by that being the only antic master that survived the attack from the kraken. In the third episode, Hitler listens to a call in the middle of the night. It is a conversation between a mysterious spy and Fegelein. Hitler finds out that someone in the bunker is a traitor and has been telling all his plans to Fegelein. Later Fegelein is seen with Walter and then dismisses Tukhachevsky because he is no longer essential to his plans. Tukhachevsky gets angry and swears that he will have his revenge. After that the spy appears to be Günsche and wants to kill Hitler but he is not in his office, but Weidling is there instead and he tries to stop Günsche but gets shot. After Günsche's escape, Speer is seen talking with Hitler. Speer tells Hitler that Günsche is the traitor and that the war is too dangerous for him so that he is fleeing to Argentina, after which Hitler starts crying. Then Krebs and Burgdorf are seen who are chasing Günsche and Fegelein's apprentice, Walter through Berlin. The car chase ends when Burgdorf and Krebs accidently drive off a ridiciously high motorway and fall to their death. After that Günsche receives a phone call from the flagship Fegelburg, that the space fleet is on stand-by for Operation: Fegel-Walküre. Günsche is told that he will lead the spacebattle from the Antic Moon Base and at the end of the parody Hitler is seen talking with Eva and tells her that she has to go after Günsche. To be continued in the fourth episode. List of episodes Trivia *In the second episode both Werner and Hartenstein are seen boarding an u-boat while later in the parody they are on a 400 year old wooden vessel. *In the second episode 2 inside jokes are hidden. **The monkey on Tukhachevsky's shoulder has the head of AntoniPieter. **The text "TSU" popping up when Hitler summons the Kraken, a reference to an inside joke in the chat. *The flagship Fegelburg, from episode 3 is a reference to the LZ 129 Hindenburg. *In the third episode the original subtitles are used for the part where the two pilots are looking at the erotic magazine, because it fits the scene. External links *The Antic Menace - Trailer *The Antic Menace - Episode 1 *The Antic Menace - Episode 2 *The Antic Menace - Episode 3 Category:Individual Series